


Loki's Reaction

by MysticMedusa



Series: The Aftermath [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, King Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Loki learns of what Thor's actions have caused for Tony Stark and decides to act accordingly
Series: The Aftermath [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441807
Comments: 27
Kudos: 810





	Loki's Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU when it comes to Asgard so keep that in mind please :)

Loki would like to think he’d been managing Thor enough for him not to start another war so foolishly. Then he’d checked in on Midgard to see how his brother and his teammates were doing. He wanted to slam his head into a wall and hope it made him as stupid as Thor, at least then he could dig his own grave in bliss like his fool of a brother. He had respected Tony Stark as a genius to found a means to stand among those of enhanced abilities as an equal. Much like he had found a way to stand by his brother though his was physically much weaker. Now though, now he found that Thor was continuing his idiotic ways as he wronged Tony with his arrogance and temper. Once again he needed to right Thor’s wrongs but this time he was uncertain how to do so.

“Damn it Thor.” He cursed before teleporting to the Avengers compound.

With no other idea he decided on the direct approach. He knocked on the door uncertain if he’d be met with an attack or not. When the door opened he found an unfamiliar face.

“Who are you?” The man with dark skin asked.

“I am Loki, current King of Asgard. I wish to speak with Dr. Stark and apologize for my past actions to him as well as those of my fool of a brother.”

The man stared at him a moment before he stepped aside to allow him to enter. He walked in and waited as he didn’t know where to go from here.

“Name’s N’Jadaka.”

“A pleasure to meet you. Are you perhaps a new member of the Avengers?”

He shook his head.

“No, just here helping a friend. Figured a man like Tony Stark deserved to have people in his corner.”

Loki nodded.

“Indeed, I have hope that should he accept my apology I became an ally worthy of his trust. I’m more than familiar with being on the receiving end of Thor’s temper. I had hoped he’d matured enough to get past these kinds of actions.”

N’Jadaka said nothing as he led him to a sitting area where he was offered a seat and told to wait. Loki did so as he considered how he would approach the genius. How to make him realize this meeting one of genuine intent. He had never been so lost before in such an encounter. He always had a plan, always quick to change things as needed. This was strange to him and he found he didn’t like it.

“Reindeer Games, what brings you back to our planet?”

Loki looked up to see Tony enter the room with N’Jadaka and another man at his side. He frowned for a moment before remember this man was James Rhodes, Tony Stark’s closet friend and loyal ally.

“I am here to…” he paused uncertain how well his words were going to be believed, he was a god known for his twisted words. “I am aware as enemies and as a god with the title of silvertongue it is unlikely you shall believe me. I wish to formally apologize for my actions against you and your world as well as those of my idiot brother Thor. He had grown much in his short banishment to this realm and I had hoped with his choice of remaining here Midgard could continue to do him well. It seems I was mistaken and I will be certain to take action to fix this behavior of his. I however thought it best to speak with you first as those of Asgard have wronged you greatly. You are one of this realm’s best defenders as well as one that had the skills, mind, and drive to do much for this realm and it wrongfully treats you the villain. If you would allow me I wish to extend what help I can as King of Asgard to you and your allies.”

He sat there, his eyes locked onto his lap uncertain if his words would be believed or if the man would be attacked with the intention of capturing him. The silence made him uncomfortable.

“Why did you attack this world?”

Loki wasn’t as surprised by the question as he turned to the genius.

“A number of reason. It allowed me to get away from the mad titan, I removed one of the infinity stones from his possession, and I was still quite angry with Thor. Thanos though will likely still come to this realm to retrieve the stones that reside here.”

“And now? You’re ruling Asgard and they’re perfectly fine with that?”

Loki couldn’t help the smirk that graced his face.

“Surprisingly yes though Thor is unaware. Heimdal is able to see anywhere in the realms, he witnessed Thor refusing the throne and choosing to remain here on Midgard. Though I bore the form of Odin while he did so it did not change his reason for approaching the king. I had started out still poising as Odin though all within sight of Heimdal. When things were going smoothly I revealed my true identity. With Asgard prospering and the testimony from Heimdal the council has accepted my claim to the throne as well as my sworn oath to surrender the throne to Thor once he accepts his duty and proven he is fit to accept it.”

“And Odin?”

“In Odinsleep and no longer welcome as ruler. His past has caught up to him and the council is displeased. In my rule I have been strengthen Asgard as well as former better connections between the realms. As someone who has wronged you as well as king I cannot ignore what has transpired here and wish to make amends. Whatever punishment you see fit for Thor I shall do my best to ensure happens.”

He watched Tony cross his arms over his chest as he considered his words. The two at his side were looking at each other seeming to also be considering the god’s words.

“Asgard’s more advanced than earth right?”

“Yes, in many ways though others not so much. I’m aware of Wakanda from Heimdal, they do have some advantages over Asgard.”

“We’ll call us even if you help us.” Tony started.

“Of course, I will do what I can to amend the damage between our realms.”

Tony shook his head.

“We’re square Loki, I’m not angry about being thrown through a window or you trashing my tower. I’ve seen what the infinity stones can do and if someone sent you here with one I’m glad its away from them. I can understand why you’d be angry with Thor to, I sure am. Rhodey was injured in the fight against the others and if Asgard has some advanced medical care that can help I’d appreciate it. The whole London event is still a mystery to us so if you have info on that it’d help to. We’re still in the dark about the rest of the universe and understanding just how not alone we are in it will help. We need to be prepared for future attacks and so far everyone’s ignored my warnings about it.”

“I shall arrange for healers to be sent and they can work with this realm’s healers to see what else they can aid them with after healing your friend. I shall also arrange for some of our scholars to explain what the convergence is and when it occurs. They can also give insight of the other realms and other worlds as well as those who have previously visited or attacked this realm. What of your preferred punishment for Thor?”

Tony shrugged at that.

“I’ve got an idea.” Rhodey said with a grin. “The guy’s got a temper, I suggest mandatory anger management classes. That and whatever else you feel he needs improvement on.”

Loki couldn’t help but grin.

“I shall send tutors to teach him the lessons he avoided and Odin allowed him to. Until both of these requirements are completed, I shall enact the same punishment Odin did. He will be mortal and without his powers until he has learned this lesson.”

“Oh also add house arrest. Let him be stuck someplace of your choosing until he fixes his mess.” N’Jadaka added.

“He can be on house arrest here with the exceptions of anger management class.” Tony offered looking a little amused.

“Very well. I shall be in contact when I’ve arranged everything. I thank you for your time Dr. Stark.” Loki gave a small bow before turning to leave.

“Thanks Loki, I’ll contact the UN to let them know what’s going on.”

Loki turned when he heard Tony approach. The smaller man held out his hand and Loki accepted the handshake.

“Until next time Dr. Stark. I hope this time Thor truly learns from his mistakes. If you deem him to have not improved, I shall keep his punishment of being mortal and unable to return to Asgard.”


End file.
